


Talk to Me

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Angst Week 2018 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Anxiety, Arguing, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Fighting, Lapidot Angst Week 2018, Oneshot, References to Depression, Sad, Talking, The Barn, breakdown - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform, prompt, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot angst week 2018: Day 5: BreakdownLapis stops talking to Peridot.





	Talk to Me

“Lapis”, Peridot said as she entered the barn, looking down at the ground, not wanting to look at the blue gem at the moment. “Can we talk, please?”.

She had asked this question several times but always got the same answer back, and today was sadly no different.

“Not now Peridot, I’m not feeling up to it”, Lapis answered as she laid in her hammock, trying to relax, or in reality, try to think of anything other than the terrors haunting her.

“Please, Lapis, this is really important”.

“I said no”.

Peridot gulped and took a deep breath.

“La…”.

“Leave me alone! I said no!”.

Lapis scream echoed all across the barn and took Peridot by surprise as she jumped backwards.

“No! You listen to me! You haven’t left the hammock in days, you barely talk to me anymore, and we don’t do anything together either I’m trying to do everything I can do help you but you need to actually talk to me if you want my help. I want to help you, but it feels like you’re shutting me out. We argue so much and I don’t want that anymore, but every time I try to speak to you you just scream at me and boss me around!”, the green gem shouted. “Please can I just get an honest answer?”.

Silence.

“Get out”.


End file.
